


Todas las estrellas del mago

by Calabaza



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Howell Jenkins - Freeform, Howl's Moving Castle, Other, libro, young Howl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calabaza/pseuds/Calabaza
Summary: Drabbles acerca de Howl en la época anterior a conocer a Sophie. Basados principalmente en el libro.





	Todas las estrellas del mago

**Author's Note:**

> Estos fragmentos los escribí como monoroles en una cuenta de fb, y me gustaría compartirlos acá. Por ahora sólo tengo tres, tal vez agregue más en el futuro.

1.- El libro de otros mundos

Siempre supo que sus ambiciones eran demasiado grandes como para considerar pasar toda su vida en Gales. 

Eran ambiciones demasiado grandes e impresionantes para un mundo con tan poca magia como ese en el que había nacido.

Desde muy joven había soñado con viajar lejos, ver lugares extraños, y desentrañar misterios hermosos y aterradores.

Desde luego tales ambiciones eran muy mal vistas por su respetable familia y sus profesores que esperaban que dejara aquellas fantasías y aplicara su inteligencia a algo más mundano y práctico.

Pero al crecer, sus sueños sólo se habian hecho más grandes, más arriesgados y atrevidos. Y entonces encontró aquel raro y viejo libro que al tocarlo daba la sensación de no estar tocando nada en absoluto y cuyas hojas eran tan delgadas y la escritura tan apretada que a él le costó varias semanas descifrar lo suficiente para comprender que los hechizos escritos en ese libro podrían llevarlo fuera de su mundo, más allá de todo lo que su hambrienta mente pudiera imaginar. 

2.- La apariencia de Howl

Howl era un eterno soñador siempre buscando moldear su mundo y a si mismo a sus altos ideales. Eso incluía su apariencia, por supuesto. 

No consideraba que hubiera sido un niño especialmente bonito, y durante su adolescencia su opinión de su propia apariencia fue aún peor, aunque no dejaba que eso lo distrajera de sus arduos estudios. 

En la magia estaba la solución a todo aquello que no era perfecto. Algunos de sus primeros conjuros fueron practicados, imprudentemente, sobre si mismo. Como consecuencia estuvo una semana con la nariz hinchada y roja como una fresa y seis meses con las cejas de color verde; luego intentó teñirlas sin magia pero el color verde simplemente no desaparecía. Pero luego de muchos experimentos desastrosos aprendió, desde luego. Supo como obtener el color rubio ideal, con un ligero toque de destellos plateados que podían verse aunque la luz no fuera favorable. Y como lograr que los ojos destellaran un brillo fascinante, y con varios conjuros combinados se podía conseguir que desde cualquier ángulo las personas vieran su rostro siempre luminoso y encantador.

Alguien una vez lo había llamado tramposo por usar su magia de aquella manera, pero Howl no veía nada de malo en mejorar un poco manera en que la gente lo percibía. Después de todo seguía siendo su rostro, su cabello y su cuerpo, sólo que ya nadie sería capaz de encontrar en él la menor imperfección.

3.- Megan

ーHowell ha decidido convertirse en un completo inútil, un fracaso. Y la verdad es que no voy seguir sufriendo por su irresponsabilidad...ー gritaba la voz aguda, casi histérica de Megan desde la sala y Howl se detuvo en el vestíbulo de la casa, sintiendo en las piernas el deseo de correr hacia el lado contrario, hacia el exterior y de vuelta a Ingary. Pero no podía hacerlo. Suspiró y entró en la sala, componiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas y vio a su hermana de espaldas a la puerta, hablando por teléfono. Howl no sabía a quien estaba diciéndole Megan aquellas terribles cosas acerca de él, quizá a su esposo, con quien se quejaba siempre.

ーNo, no lo sé. No lo he visto en días y... ーMegan por fin se volvió y vio a Howl. Lejos de lucir avergonzada de que la hubiera escuchado hablando así de él, pareció aún más enojada. ー¡Howell!ーgritó colgando el teléfono con un golpe ー¡Howell, mira esto!ーMegan cruzó la sala como un animal feroz lanzándose sobre una presa y le empujó a Howl un pedazo de papel contra el rostro ー¿Cómo te gastas seicientas cincuenta libras en libros?  
ーAh.ーsin inmutarse Howl tomó el papel y vio que era una nota de cobro. Unas semanas atrás había conseguido un par de libros de magia muy interesantes, no podía no comprarlos, aunque uno de ellos al final resultó decepcionante a pesar de las exquistas ilustraciones y la fina encuadernación.  
ー¡No te quedes ahí pasmado! ¡Tú sabes que no tenemos dinero en exceso! No podemos darnos el lujo de pagar tus caprichos. Ya sé que no tienes trabajo, pero vas a pagar cada céntimo de esa cuenta ¿Entendido?  
Howl sonrió suavemente y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón, luego del interior de la chaqueta de rugby extrajo unas monedas de oro y cuando se las extendió a Megan ya se habían convertido en billetes sin que ella lo hubiera notado.  
ーDesde luego que lo pagaré. Hay algo extra ahí para que le compres algo a los niños.  
Ella tomó el dinero y rodó los ojos.  
ーHazme el favor de dejar consentirlos. ¿En dónde has estado?  
ーTrabajando, desde luego.ーrespondió él con una mano en el pecho y un aire de solemnidad.  
ー¿Si? ¿Haciendo qué?ーpreguntó su hermana con suspicacia.  
ーHaciendo cosas muy importantes. Ahora mismo estoy en medio de algo, sólo pasaba a hacerte una rápida consulta.  
ー¿Una consulta de qué?  
ーAcerca de la abuela ¿Era su segundo nombre Rose? ¿Dhalia? Recuerdo que era algo floral...  
ーBriar.  
ーAh, claro.  
ー¿Para qué necesitas saber algo así? Es ridículo que vengas a mitad del día a preguntar algo como eso. Y ahora desaparecerás de nuevo ¿No es así?ーlo fulminó con una mirada de reprocheー¿Cuándo vas a limpiar el garage y deshacerte de ese viejo auto inútil?  
ーOh, no podría.ーHowl meneó la cabeza encantadoramente y luego miró a través de la puerta de cristal hacia el jardín.  
ーTus flores están preciosas este año.  
ーEstán igual de descuidadas que siempre.ーMegan giró la cabeza hacia el jardín también y se quedó con la boca abierta pues desde ahí dentro le parecía de pronto que el jardín lucía más espléndido de lo que nunca había estado.  
Howl aprovechó ese breve momento de distracción para pasar una mano cerca de la cabeza de Megan y arrancar uno de sus cabellos. Ella no lo notó.  
ーA lo mejor podrías quedarte a cenar, Howell.ーmusitó ella con expresión ausente aun mirando hacia el jardín.  
ーNo puedo, Megan, te lo dije, ahora mismo...  
ーSi, ya lo sé. Estás ocupado siendo el mismo vago de siempre.ーsu furia había vuelto a encenderse en un instante y al ver que le chispeaba en los ojos la intensión de seguirlo regañando, Howl retrocedió hacia el vestíbulo, cruzó la puerta y apuró el paso al escucharla gritar su nombre desde el interior.  
De haber podido usar para el hechizo un cabello obtenido del cepillo de Megan habría entrado a escondidas por una ventana para evitarse todos aquellos problemas, pero era necesario un cabello que el mismo le hubiera arrancado. Al menos aquel era el último de los ingredientes y podía proceder con el hechizo para mantener protegida la casa de Gales, a Megan y a su familia.


End file.
